1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-77583. The connector has a housing with cavities into which terminal fittings can be inserted respectively. A collective rubber stopper is accommodated inside a concave accommodation part disposed at the rear end of the housing and a holder mounted on the housing from the rear to hold the collective rubber stopper on the housing. Electric wire close-contact holes are formed through the collective rubber stopper and electric wires connected to the respective terminal fittings are inserted through the electric wire close-contact holes respectively in a liquid-tight manner.
Electric wire insertion holes are formed through the holder and the electric wires pass through the respective electric wire insertion holes in a free movable state. Two locking strips project forward on the holder and a lock is formed near the front end of each locking strip. Lock receiving parts are formed on the outer surface of the housing at positions corresponding to the locks.
The locks interfere with the corresponding lock receiving parts respectively in the process of mounting the holder on the connector. Thus, both locking strips deform elastically outward. Both locking strips elastically return to their original states when the holder is mounted correctly on the connector so that the locks are fit on the corresponding lock receiving parts to retain the holder on the housing.
A rib projects from an outer edge of the holder and a rib-receiving part is formed concavely on the inner surface of the concave accommodation part. The rib fits in the rib-receiving part when the holder is in a correct mounting posture so that the holder can be mounted on the housing. On the other hand, the rib does not fit in the rib-receiving part when the holder is in an incorrect mounting posture so that the operation of mounting the holder on the housing is stopped.
The rib of an improperly oriented holder can cause the walls of the concave accommodation part to bulge sufficiently for the holder to penetrate into the concave accommodation part and to reach the normal mounting position in an incorrect posture. Therefore there is a fear that the holder is held by the housing in incorrect mounting posture.
The invention was completed in view of the above-described situation, and it is an object of the invention to prevent a holder from being mounted erroneously on a housing.